when it rains
by cute.rapper
Summary: FF GOT7 COUPLE. Bambam adalah namja ceria yang sedang melawan penyakitnya jackson hyungnya selalu memberi semangat agar bambam tetap hidup, jungkook yang selalu menangis jika bambam merasa kesakitan dan dua pasangan berisik yang menyayangi bambam seperti anaknya. Mark yang sombong saat bertemu bambam. SPECIAL MARK x BAMBAM / MARKBAM. slight VKOOK, 2JAE
TITLE : WHEN IT RAINS.

MAINCAST : MARKBAM.

OTHERCAST : MAYBE?

GENRE : SCHOOL LIFE, ROMAN.

WARNING : YAOI, TYPO BERTEBARAN SEPANJANG JALAN CERITA, BAHASANYA SANTAI NON BAKU DAN NON FORMAL, CERITA PASARAN MILIK AUTHOR DAN KAWAN KAWAN, TAPI JANGAN DI FOTO COPY YA.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

BAMBAM POV.

Pagi ini aku kesal sekali dengan kelakuan hyung ku, dengan teganya dia membangunkan ku yang sedang asik mimpi bertemu pangeran, padahal ini masih terlalu pagi untuk ku lagi pula sekolah juga masih sangat sepi jika aku berangkat sekarang. Oh iya namaku adalah kunpimook bhuwakul aku berasal dari Thailand, menurut temanku namaku terlalu susah untuk disebut jadi mereka memilih memanggilku dengan nama bambam sejak itulah semua orang memanggilku bambam. Aku pindah ke korea saant umurku tiga belas tahun, aku tinggal bersama hyung ku namanya Jackson menurutku ia sangat menyebalkan, genit karena suka menggoda sahabatku tapi biarpun begitu dia tetap menyayangiku dan hyung ku bilang ia akan memukul orang yang menyakiti hatiku.

.

.

BAMBAM POV END.

.

.

.

.

"

Bamie… apa kamu sudah mandi…? " Tanya Jackson saat memasuki kamar bambam.

" belum hyung…bamie tidak mau mandi, bamie mau tidur saja.." balas bambam kembali memejamkan matanya.

" ayolah…bamie hyung marah kalau kamu tidak sekolah…" ancam Jackson pada bambam.

" baiklah hyung cerewet bamie bangun… " balas bambam dengan terpaksa dari pada Jackson marah padanya.

.

.

.

15 menit kemudian bambam keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap, lalu ia berdiri didepan cermin menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri, ia tersenyum masam saat melihat dirinya didalam cermin. Bambam ingin sekali menangis sekarang ia pasrah dengan apa yang sekarang terjadi padanya, tiba tiba Jackson masuk kedalam kamar bambam, Jackson yang melihat adiknya seperti itu langsung mendekat kepada bambam dan memeluknya, Jackson tau jika adiknya ini akan menangis karena penyakit yang sedang ia lawan sekarang.

.

.

.

.

" sudahlah bamie…jangan menangis hyung yakin kamu bisa…" ujar Jackson menenangkan bambam.

" hyung bamie tidak tau apakah bamie bisa bertahan…" ujar bambam mulai menangis.

" tidak bamie.. bamie tidak boleh meninggalkan hyung sendiri, hyung yakin bamie kuat dan akan sembuh ya.." ujar Jackson.

" tidak hyung " ujar bambam sambil menangis semakin keras.

" aish, sudahlah bamie, jangan menangis lagi oke, sekarang mari turun karena kookie sudah menunggumu dibawah.." ujar Jackson sambil menghapus air mata bambam.

.

.

.

Bambam dan Jackson turun kebawah untuk menghampiri jungkook sahabat bambam dari junior high school hingga sekarang. Jungkook tersenyum saat melihat bambam datang, tapi seketika juga senyum jungkook pudar saat melihat seseorang dibelakang bambam yaitu Jackson, jungkook melihat Jackson tersenyum kearahnya dengan senyuman mesumnya seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

" good morning kookie…" ujar bambam sambil tersenyum ceria.

" good morning juga bamie…" balas jungkook tak kalah ceria.

" kookie kamu tak ucapkan buat hyung " ujar Jackson dengan wajah yang dibuat sedih.

" tidak akan " teriak jungkook.

" aigoo… kalau begitu kookie mau kan jadi pacar hyung…" ujar Jackson dengan mata kedip kedip.

" bamie.. aku bisa gila tau " rengek jungkook, bambam hanya tertawa geli melihat hyung nya mengoda sahabatnya yang cerewet ini.

" ah sudalah hyung, bamie sama jungkook mau pergi sekarang takut telat " ujar bambam menyudahi aksi Jackson mari menggoda jungkook.

" baiklah… hati hati dijalan jangan sampai kookie yang manis ini hilang haha " balas Jackson sambil tertawa.

" dasar pedofil " ujar jungkook kesal. Lalu bambam dan jungkook meninggalkan rumah bambam dan berjalan ke halte.

.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan menuju halte bambam tidak berhenti karena jungkook, terlihat dari wajah jungkook yang kesal saat ini karena bambam menertawainya. Bambam menyudahi tawanya saat melihat wajah jungkook yang cemberut, salah jungkook sendiri mengapa menceritakan nya ke bambam.

.

.

.

" mian kookie, aku kelepasan " ujar bambam sambil menetralkan tawanya.

" is bamie, kookie kan minta bamie buat memasukan saran bukan malah menertawai kookie…" ujar jungkook sambil mempout kan bibirnya.

" baiklah kookie… maafkan aku ya " ujar bambam lagi, lalu dibalas anggukan lucu oleh jungkook.

.

.

.

Bambam dan jungkook sudah memasuki gerbang sekolahnya, tapi bukannya mereka masuk kedalam kelas dan belajar bersama, ini malah mereka tengah berdiri didepan tiang bendera sambil mengangkat satu kakinya sampai jam istirahat, benar mereka tengah dihukum akibat telah memasuki sekolah karena dijalan tadi. Wajah bambam sudah berkeringat dan jungkook terus mengeluh karena kakinya yang sakit, saat bambam mau menurunkan kakinya tiba tiba saja ada yang menghampiri mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan pasangan kekasih yang sangat berisik dari tingkat dua yaitu Im jaebum dan Choi youngjae, pasangan berisik yang banyak shippernya dari tingkat satu sampai tingkat tiga. Mereka sangat baik pada bambam dan jungkook, bahkan jaebum sering berkata kalau bambam dan jungkook adalah anaknya dan youngjae.

.

.

.

" wahai anak anaku apa yang terjadi…? " Tanya jaebum penasaran.

" huaaaa hyung.. kaki kookie sakit " aduh jungkook pada jaebum.

" kenapa bamie…? Apa yang terjadi…? " Tanya youngjae.

" ini karena jungkook hyung, kami jadi dihukum.. " balas bambam jujur.

" lah bamie kok kookie sih…!" ujar jungkook kesal.

" ini semua karena kookie hyung, dia merajuk ditengah jalan saat menuju sekolah jadi bamie harus membujuknya dulu supaya tidak marah lagi " jelas bambam, lalu diangguki oleh pasangan berisik itu.

" yasudah ya anakku, teruskan hukuman mu hyung mau ke kantin " ujar jaebum meledek bambam dan jungkook.

" hyungg…" rengek jungkook lagi.

" bye bamie bye kookie hyung sayang kalian " ujar youngjae sambil menarik jaebum menjauh.

.

.

.

.

TING..! TING..! ( anggap aja bel istirahat ).

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah dua jam berdiri didepan tiang bendera, bambam dan jungkook diperbolehkan istirahat dan saat menuju kantin bambam tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dari pakaian nya terlihat kalau orang itu adalah seniornya. Bambam terkejut saat melihat wajah orang itu sepertinya orang itu sedang marah karena bambam menabraknya dan menumpahkan minuman orang itu kebajunya bukan baju bambam ya.

.

.

.

" mian sunbae aku sungguh tidak sengaja " bambam mencoba minta maaf.

" maaf katamu.. kamu tau, kamu sudah numpahin baju aku " ujar orang itu.

" sungguh sunbae aku tidak tau tolong maafkan aku kumohon " ujar bambam memelas.

" sudahlah mark dia tidak sengaja " ujar seseorang lagi.

" sunbae maafkan kami ya " ujar jungkook, lalu menarik bambam pergi. Tapi sebelum pergi mark sudah menarik tangan bambam.

" urusanmu belum selesai " ujar mark, lalu melepskan tangan bambam dan pergi berlalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC…

INI FF MARKBAM PERDANA AUTHOR BARU PERTAMA KALI JADI MAAF KALAU JELEK ATAU NGEBOSANIN.

JANGAN CUMA DIBACA REVIEW JUGA YA HARGAI AUTHOR YANG NULIS FF INI HUHU :" KALAU REVIEWNYA BANYAK AUTHOR NEXT SECEPATNYA


End file.
